Pieced together
by toastydoodlez
Summary: Long after Shizuo and Izaya settle their differences and have become a couple, someone unexpected shows up to Izaya's door. AU. Full summary, genres and pairings inside.
1. Ch 1: Long lost

Summary: Long after Shizuo and Izaya settle their differences and have become a couple, someone unexpected shows up to Izaya's door. This someone claims to be Izaya's younger brother. Will Izaya let him stay or kick him out. And what will he do when the other tells him about a special plant that'll allow him to have the baby he's been dying to have with Shizuo. AU

Pairings: Shizuo and Izaya, Vi(OC) and Karasu (OC), Izumii and Hebi (OC), One sided crush on Vi from another OC

Genres: Hurt and comfort, Drama, angst, romance, supernatural, family and friendship

Warnings: Violence and blood, swearing, mild incest (kisses on lips), Genderbending, MxM and MxF sex, maybe FxF relationships

AN: Another 'based on an RP', but completely writing this one from scratch. And Shiruo is Izaya's father's canon name, not a typo of Shizuo. That'd be really odd...Then again, maybe not, since I have an AU planned where Tom adopts a younger Shizuo. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"You're my…brother?" Izaya looked at the other male skeptically. It wasn't that he didn't look like he could be. In fact they looked virtually identical. But that didn't make him any less suspicious of him. "And what exactly is your reasoning for this?"

The other smiled. "I've been looking for you, and I was given your address. Our father, Shirou, told me about you before…" The male paused and looked down, feeling uneasy. He shook his head gently before continuing. "My name is Virulence, but please call me 'Vi'. It's nice to finally meet you." He bows.

Izaya had barely paid attention. His mind lingering on that name. Shirou. His mother had told him that was his name. The man that abandoned them. The man whose blood is the reason he lived in constant pain.

"How did you find me? Was it Shirou?" Did he really know where he lived?

"Hm? Oh, no." The younger one pulled out a paper and handed to Izaya. "I found this attached to the door of the place I was staying at the time."

Izaya took the note and read it over. It read:

'_Good evening Virulence,_

_I hear you looking for someone. Someone by the name of Izaya Orihara, correct? Well, I just happen to know where he lives, and I'm feeling generous. So here's his address._

_Sincerely, Shinichi Tsukumoya_'

Izaya glared at the name. Of course he'd be involved. He sighed and handed the note back, not bothering to looking at the included address. "Why were you searching for me?"

Vi blinked. "Why wouldn't I? We're family." It made perfect sense to him, did Izaya not agree? "I wanted to meet you."

The boy did have a point. Izaya ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. "I need more proof. Shinichi's involved, it could be an elaborate trick. He always did like to push my buttons…" He's probably the person he hated most, now that he and Shizuo had settled their differences. Well, no, not quite.

Vi looked disappointed. He really wanted to get to know him. "How can I prove myself? Please tell me."

"…Well…" Izaya paused and thought. "Are you aware of what I am?"

"Of course!" Vi replied with enthusiasm. "You're a vampire! Half to be exact. Known as a dhampir. Our father Shiruo is a full blood, and your mother was human. I have a different mother who was a vampire as well, meaning I'm a full blood."

Izaya stared. He was complete right. And not only that, the man who sat before him was a full blooded vampire. Well, if he was telling the truth.

"Hm…Well, you're right. But I have no reason to believe you're a vampire. Prove it."

Vi blinked once more. "You're hard to please…how do I prove it?"

"Vampires have fangs, are sensitive to the sun, and can transform into an animal. How about you?"

"I do!" He smiles to show off his teeth, which were in fact fangs. "And I can turn into a bat! Watch!" Vi took a deep breath and in the next second, there was a poof and a small bat replaced where he had been sitting. "See?" He spoke in a higher than usual pitch.

Izaya stared, not wanting to believe it. "You really are, my brother…"


	2. Ch 2: Getting to know you

Izaya sat there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he had siblings out side of the twins, family he could relate to. And what's more was Vi turned into a bat. A bat just like him but only smaller. He started laughing.

Vi looked confused and slightly scared. "Iza-nii?" He squeaked. "Are you alright?"

Izaya wipes the tears that had been forming from laughing so hard and smiled. "This is just unbelievable. I've been alone all this time, and here you suddenly show up out of no where."

"I've wanted to meet you for so long, but all I ever had to go on was your name. I don't have what you looked like of anything…I didn't know we'd look so similar though."

"We're half brothers, yet virtually identical. How funny," he mused.

Vi wasn't sure how that was funny. Strange, yeah, but not funny. "Mother said I look like father, I think...But that was long ago..."

Izaya suddenly went quiet. "Your mother... is she alive?"

"No." The little bat curled his wings close to his body. "I don't want to get into details." He was sure they'd frighten Izaya. If he knew what happened, would he want anything to do with him? It wasn't his fault, but still.

"Of course." Yes, he was curious, but Izaya couldn't force him to talk about whatever it was. Instead he smiled and scooped the little bat up. "Well, little brother, we have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Vi suddenly perked back up and squeaked happily. Izaya chuckled. "You sure are chirpier." He stroked Vi's head. "So, tell me about yourself, Vi," he says, placing him back on the couch.

Vi changed back into his human form. "I'm not sure what there is to tell..."

"Well...How old are you?" Izaya waved a hand, gesturing in the air. "Have you always lived in Tokyo, things like that."

"Oh, Um, I'm 19." Vi shifted in his seat. "I was born in Ireland, but only lived there the first year of my life. After mom died, we moved to Tokyo. We lived in Shibuya, I think, until I was six."

"What happened when you were six?" Izaya was certainly curious, especially since this one was one of his own.

"I ran away..." Vi pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "I found out something horrible..."

"Horrible...?" Izaya found himself wondering if it was about his mother. He didn't ask though, it seemed to upset him. "Well, if you ran away, what did you do? How did you live?"

Vi looked up at him from behind his knees. "I just kinda wondered. I fell in and out of depression multiple times, and feed when I needed to. Keep to the darker areas, except when it was cloudy, though I'm mostly only up at night. Stole clothes when I needed them..." He felt bad about that, but it wasn't like he had money, plus he'd done worse. "It was difficult. I wanted to find you for years, but I just didn't know how...And I was scared..."

"Scared? Of me?"

Vi nodded. "That you wouldn't believe me, or you wouldn't accept me since I'm only half your blood."

Izaya smiled gently, and petted Vi's head. "Don't be silly, Vi-chan. Of course I'd accept you. After all, you're not my only half blood sibling."

Vi raised his head. "I've not?"

"No. I have two sisters on my mothers side. They're twins."

"They're humans then?"

"Mmhm. And they're even younger than you. They only just started high school this year." Vi appeared confused, so he expanded. "They're 15."

"Oh..." Vi laid his head back down on his knees, tilted. "Do you think they'd like me?"

"They'd love you."

Vi smiled. "I'd love to meet them then."


	3. Ch 3: Nice to meet you

The two went back and forth, talking for a good while, until the front door opened.

"I'm home!" called a voice.

Izaya looked over and smiled. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan. Work went well?" He stood and walked over to the tall blond that entered, greeting him with a kiss. Vi hid behind the couch. He's seen this man before. And he was highly destructive, getting angry easily.

Izaya noticed his brothers hiding and went back to him to coax him out. "Virulence, this is Shizuo Heiwajima. He's my boyfriend."

Vi slowly unhid himself and bowed. "Nice to met you. Call me Vi, please."

Shizuo looked him up and down. "I thought I smelled something. How come you never mentioned a brother? The girls come up all the time?"

"Shizuo! Don't say things to bluntly! He'll get the wrong idea." Izaya strokes Vi's head gently. "He doesn't mean you smell bad. He's just got a very good sense of smell. Say….what do you know about werewolves?"

Vi blinked. "Not much really. Just they're like people who can turn into big dogs. They don't like vampires either apparently."

"More or less, yes." Izaya smiled and pulled Vi closer to Shizuo. "Shizu-chan here is just that; a werewolf."

Vi's eyes widened. "R-really? A werewolf?"

Shizuo frowned. "Now who's being that blunt one?"

"That wasn't blunt. And relax. Vi-chan is my half brother on my father's side. My biological father's side." He stressed. "He's full-blooded vampire. And his animal is a bat~!"

"You sound excited," bemused Shizuo.

"Why wouldn't I be, you dumb dog? It's just so nice to have someone to relate to."

Shizuo looks Vi over again. "If he's a vampire, where's his wings?" Vi wasn't exactly wearing anything to hide them like Izaya was.

Vi tilted his head. "My wings are in my back. I don't take them out often." _Or ever._ "You mean, Iza-nii has them out all the time?" Were they out now? He'd be surprised, as his own wings were fairly large.

"My wings…," Izaya explained, "are rather damaged. My step-father, he was far from kind."

"The bastard mutilated them. I've been trying to fix them though," said Shizuo. They're looking a lot better now," he smiled, feeling a small pride that he could help him.

Izaya smiled as well. "Yes, thanks to Shizu-chan, they're much better off."

Vi however was confused. "Fixing them? How?"

"I should probably show you." Izaya shrugged off his coat, revealing his wings, and stretched them. Vi's eyes widened in shock, seeing the slightly off structure of the wings, and the ghastly number of holes in the membranes. "As you can see, my step-father did a real number on them. And they never healed correctly. However, we discovered that werewolf saliva does wonders on wounds," he smirked. "Every full moon at least, Shizu-chan licks them. It's a slow process, but it works."

"And this is why you can't put them away?" Vi was just horrified. "Oh god, Iza-nii…I'm so sorry." He hugged his brother, tears in his eyes.

Izaya blinked in surprise and rubbed Vi's back. "It's alright, it's not your fault."

Vi wiped his eyes. "I know, but…"

"No buts. That's in the past and it's time to move on."

"If you insist..."

"I do. So," Izaya smiled. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to drink? Have you have any blood recently?"

"I have, and no thanks…"

"Alright. But let me know if you need anything. I'll have Shizuo cook you something~ He's a great cook."

"Am not," Shizuo disagreed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" The blond raised a brow at the question. "Shizu-chan," Izaya whined and pouted. "I don't lie, I just reframe from the truth sometimes."

"That's as good as lying."

"Only sometimes."

Vi giggled. "Neither of you are as scary as I thought you'd be. I'm glad I came."


End file.
